deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah vs Juggernaut
A note from the author.. Hey all.I know what your thinking:"dude where have you been?! What happened to you?" Short answer:Nothing. Now if your wondering about the fate of Destroroyah vs. Juggernaut,well...i just haven't liked what i've tried to make with this match so far. I try and I try again to make this match look good but i just don't feel like i did a good job on it. So with that said,i'm letting this match go. BUT I really,and i do mean REALLY want this match to be made reality. So i'm gonna leave this match up to one of you! I'm not gonna tell you who wins (but once your do research it becomes very clear who) but this match has so much potential and i hate to see it go to waste. S try making this one! Succeed where I failed! If your wondering what took me so long to make this announcement...i was just to embarresed to say it. I hyped this one up to be one of the biggest matches on here and i couldn't bring myself to say this sooner because of it. However, i do wanna say i'm gonna be a lot more active in the coming days with new matches of my own! I'm not gonna stop trying to make these just because one match ended up failing (even though i'm gonna be busy with High School) That's all I wanted to say. This match is just to big for me to take,but i hope someone comes across this and decided to take up the mantle. But i still have more stuff on the way,so stay tuned for that! Introduction Wiz: When it comes to the world of the imagination, there can always be one character. One character that seems to be unstoppable. Those that have challenged the greatest of beings, from Gods, Monsters, Aliens, Robots, Superhero's and more, yet still come on top! Boomstick: These characters are the ultimate evil, those who leave even the mighteist hero in self-doubt wondering just how they can possibly win. To them, they seem more than villains: The're seen as absolute DEMONS. Wiz: Sometimes that phrase can be literal, from them getting powers from a demon or just looking like one in general! But who will come on top when two of the biggest and baddest collide? Boomstick: To put it short: UNIVERSAL DESTRUCTION! Introducing Destoroyah, the monster from the Oxygen Destroyer and one of Godzilla's greatest nemesis! Wiz: And Cain Marko, the bearer of the Cyttorak and the modern day Juggernaut! Now just to make this fight not a stomp in Marko's favor, we will composite Destoroyah for this fight, meaning he gets every feat from movies, games, comic books and more! Boomstick: Get ready for some ultimate chaos in this fight! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Destoroyah Wiz: Back in 1954, the first Godzilla arrived on the scene, killing hundreds of people and certainy leaving another hundred scarred for life. He was only stopped when Dr. Serizawa used his secret weapon, the Oxygen Destroyer, to kill himself and Godzilla. Boomstick: Sounds like a good idea right? Well if he knew he was also mutating some crustaceans with the weapons features, maybe he would have second thoughts on using it. You see, these little billion or so year buggers were actually dead until the aerobic conditions from the OD revived and mutated them. Wiz: For the next 40 years, the crustaceans mutated abnormally, including micro-oxygen into their biological process. But after being disturbed in the Tokyo Bay, they went to the surface and got a new taste for organic flesh. Boomstick: Soon they transformed into human sized monsters and killed everything in their way! But they weren't the only Kaiju going around Japan. Godzilla, who had just recently entered meltdown and threatened to destroy the world and his son, Junior. Eventually, the things got so big they actually reached Juniors size and got in a fight with him, eventually stealing some of his DNA away and making it his own. Tlak about invasion of the body snatchers. Wiz: What was ment to be a heartwarming reunion between Godzilla and his son was cut short when a part of Tokyo erupted into flames, and a new demonic being rose out of the fire: Destoroyah was finally born "Destoroyah roars after coming out of the flame" Boomstick: Destoroyah stands at 120 meters tall, or 393 feet tall, and weighs 80,000 metric tons! Wiz: Almost Immeadiately after his birth, he grabbed Junior, too him into the air and dropped him from at least a good 50 feet! After that he lets out one of his main abillities: The Micro-Oxygen beam, a purple ray of death that contains, well Micro-Oxygen Boomstick: Because in the 90's Godzilla movies, EVERYBODY needed a laser! Makes them look cool but still kinda tedious. Wiz: Getting a bit more specific on Micro-Oxygen, once it hits you, the beam will vaporize your body all the way down to bone. It's not even known if cell's survive this attack. Other abillities Destoroyah has is it's Horn Katana. Boomstick: This thing is certain to split you straight in half! In the Godzilla vs Destoroyah Movie, this attack was shown to cut Godzilla open with ease! Oh and remember that he's a bunch of other little critters combined? Well he can divide and recombine in and out of his perfect form at will! Wiz: This easily allows him to confuse anyone who doesn't know this and overwhelm them with pure numbers, forcing Godzilla down pretty fast, and the Heisei incarnation of the character weighs 60,000 tons! Boomstick: Destoroyah's tail is pretty much one gigantic crab pincher, and uses it to carry foes and throw them large distances. Wiz: The things that truly makes this Kaiju so deadly though is his personallity. Where as most other monsters either react ou of self defense or under mind control, Destoroyah is perfectly aware of the death and destruction he causes and takes joy in it. This is seen the most when Godzilla is grieving the death of his son and Destoroyah attacks him two seperae times. It even seems to be laughing when it drags Godzilla like a rag doll! Boomstick: Next on the move list is something scrapped from the film, yet it did appear in the official Manga so hey! Fair game! Destroroyah can fire a massive beam from his chest known as the Stomach Beam, powerful enough to blow off a piece of Godzilla's tail and dorsal plates! Wait, why is it the stomach beam if it comes from his chest? Wiz: Weird movie logic is weird Boomstick. Going into the gaming realm of things, Destoroyah gains the deadly abillity of Hax power! This power comes from Power Surges, a type of crystals made by SpaceGodzilla. Boomstick: I still wanna know more about that guy... Anyway, these Power Surges can ony be used one at a time for a limited time but buff Destoroyah and even de-buff his foes! Wiz: Lets start with the Fire Surge which gived Destoroyah a huge boost in physical strength, and also gives him a chance to fire a second red beam from his mouth. He can fire this simultaneously with his Micro-Oxygen ray. Then there's the Electricity Surge which increases his beam damage and speeds up his energy regeneration at dramatic levels. It can also release a shockwave that does minor damage and stuns it's opponent. Boomstick: Then there's the Speed Surge... name says it all really. It also has another shokwave that can slow down it's opponent to snail pace! Then we have the Crystal Surge which reduces all damage by 85%, it also does one other thing but we don't wanna spoil anything.The shockwave from this thing deals a mass amount of damage! Wiz: The Radiation surge gives off a green glow and increases Regeneration of health and energy. Nearby Enemy's Regeneration get slowed down as well. Then the shield surge which reduces physical damage at a cost of slowing Destoroyah down. And last but certainly not least the Darkness surge which sorrounds him in a dark cloud and blocks every ranged attack. If your wondering why i didn't mention the shockwave for them,it's because there the same as the Crystal Surge. ' ''Boomstick: Also he doesn't need to find the Power Surges for this to happen, once he beat the other monsters with this thing he can just activate it at will. But Destoroyah has one last trick up his sleeve. After the crystal power fills up to it's maximum the crustacean is bathed in a mass of flame before growing in size and a charcoal red tone covers his exterior: This is Critical Mass. '''Wiz: While in this state, Destoroyah's physical power is increased EVEN FURTHER. Also measuring his normal 120 meter size compared to his size in Critical Mass, we measured Destoroyah being 150 meters tall! He has enough power to defeat an entire army of monsters, Including Godzilla himself who is pretty much Galaxy level from destroying the Heaven dimension, and destroy all of Earth. You think he really is invincible! Well he's not. Destoroyah has a weakness to extreme heat and extreme cold temperatures. They destroy the Micro-Oxygen in his body and severly weaken him. The combined heat of Godzilla's meltdown, mixed with G-forces ULT weapons which is below freezing, is what put the monster down for good in his aformentioned film. Boomstick: And while this one isn't comfirmed, the floral pattern on his chest might be a weakpoint, considering Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray at it and forced up huge amount of yellow blood from him. Ew! Didn't wanna know his blood was mucus! Wiz: Heating and cooling problems aside, Destoroyah is considerd one of Godzilla's most vicious and intelligant foes. If you come face to face with him, be afraid... be VERY afraid! Destoroyah laughs maniacally as he has defeated his enemy monster. Juggernaut Wiz: Cain Marko certainly didn't have the best life. His mother had died when he was three and his father Kurt hated his guts. Boomstick: Eventually, Kurt married Sharon Xavier, who was widowed when her past husband died in a accident. This made Cain step bros with Charles Xavier, future leader of the X-Men.... where was this backstory in the movie? But anywho Kurt played favorites against Cains favor, leading to a hate boner triangle. Cain bullied Charles, Kurt secretly beat Cain. Wiz: Sharon too eventually died of a broken heart, leaving Charles with his step-dad and abusive step-brother. Later on in life, Cain was causign a ruckus in his lab before spilling a green liquid which eventually caused an explosion. As a scientist myself, i can somewhat relate. Boomstick: Kurt died of smoke inhaltion, leaving the two boys by themselves. Soon enough they served in the millitary in Korea. Marko deserted under the many bullet fires and Xavier went to get him back, leading them to a cave which housed the lost stone of Cyttorak. Wiz: In the Marvel Universe, Cyttorak is an ancient diety who was banished from this world by other Gods, but he left one last thing behind that could help him reign once more. ' ''Boomstick: In rather stupid decision making, Cain touched the Gem and his bro could only watch as he grew into a far larger being, buuut enemy explosive buried Cain under the ruble. But that certainly didn't stop him, Cain broke free from the ruble and truged back to America. '''Wiz: On that day, Cain Marko was no more, for he had become a human Juggernaut. "Don't you know who i am? I'm the Juggernaut, BITCH!! Boomstick: Over the years, He's considered a Demi-God of sorts, which is certainly resonable to say. He's truged over poeple like Hulk, Thor, Thing, Red Hulk and to many other's to count! Wiz: At one point, Cain killed the previous Juggernaut and even Cyttorak in his own realm. In this realm Cyttorak is even stronger than Galactus! Simply waking causes level 8 earthquakes/ Boomstick: For speed, he's easily faster than light, knocking away a wrecking ball thrown at him and ambushed Hulk plenty of times. He's already pretty damn durable too, a godblast will stop him but it can't kill him. Part of this is becuase of his healing factor. Wiz: Ah yes, Marko's healing factor has stopped tones of damage, from missing eyes which he grew back in seconds, to even being turned into nothing! Then there's the helmet. Boomstick: The helmet is pretty magical itself, it get's demolished? He can just make a new one! It defends him from Phychic and Magical attacks. Even Dr. Strange and his shenanigans can't harm him! Wiz: Cain does not need to eat, drink, or breathe Oxygen, so he can easily surive the vacuum of space. Standing a massive 9,5 and weighing in at 1,900 pounds he easily shoves around most Marvel Heroes and Villains... Even more so when he goes into his transformation state. Boomstick: He becomes 100 feet tall, eyes glow yellow, and all in all make him even more dangerous than ever:this is Trion mode! Wiz: In this state, Cain goes from a monster to... more of a monster. He can easily punch through Dimensions and go toe to toe with many beings in his range of strength. Yet with all of this, he still isn't truly invincible. Boomstick: One weaknees that gets pointed out alot is that Marko is pretty stupid. He's been tricked more times than most can count. Also magic attacks. Destroy the helmet and don't give him time to make another one, while also having some Abra Kadabra stick up your hands you can injure him easy/ Wiz: Yet while he may be dumb, he makes it up in pure muscle, speed and durabillity. Truly worthy of the title of Juggernaut. "I'm the Juggernaut! Ain't nothin- ain't nobody- can beat me!" Pre- Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, the arena is prepared, and we have finally found our winner! Boomstick: Time to let some Galaxies fall! It's time for a '''DEATH BATTLE!!!' Death Battle! Part 1 ''Location: Earth-616. The people of New York was confused to say the least when a gigantic Black Hole began to form in the stratosphere. The huge circle seemed to vibrate with sound and glow before something seemed to fall out of it and into the sea. Due to the fact no one was really up close to see it in full, they couldn't exactly see what, or who, it was. What the also didn't know is what this started, a cataclysmic event that would change the entire Universe as the knew it... That morning things had begun to get more hasty. The phenomenon had gotten the attention of the Avengers and other super hero groups, all around the bay area where the certain something fell into the deep blue waters. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then... BLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML. The entire sea began to shake with huge power as the water foamed and signals beeped, something was coming out of the sea. "Here it comes! Team, get ready to fight!" shouted Captain America. Civillians ran back towards there homes as the threat began to make himself known... and he was FAR larger than they imagined. He still wasn't entirely sure how he got here, what he did know is that the stupid lizard and the humans had joined forces and pounded him into the stupid black circle thingy. If he couldn't get back at them, he would show his fury on a new world. His demonic appearance only inserted more panic into the masses and had heroes more alert. Nobody here knew his name, but for those that did, it was even spine chilling to even whisper. Destoroyah 'has arrived, and he is NOT happy! ''Meanwhile... Heavy footsteps boomed throughout the small town as the absoloute monster of a man stomped towards the city. Cain Marko, or better known now as the unstoppable '''Juggernaut, was making his way back to New York for some havoc of his own,those stupid Avengers won't beat him this time! BROOOOOOOOOOOM!! "What the bloody hell was that!?" '''Cain found his awnser quicker than expected: All he had to do was look further into the horizon, and he spotted a demonic being looming over the skyline,the aformentioned Avengers fighting him off. But this didn't scare Marko,in fact, it gave him a huge grin on his face. ''"Giant demon thing to fight off while destroying the big apple.... now your speaking my language!"'' Cain shouted before running straight into the burning battleground. Roars ran across the city as Hulk was thrown straight into the Empire State Building. The heroes were struggling to even put a dent on Destoroyah, who simply just laughed off every attack. At this point, there was no point of even trying,he may as well just finish them off now. A Micro-Oxygen beam charged up in his mouth, aiming too destroy every little thing in his path. But that never came into reality because. "BAM!" Something had slammed right into the kaiju's chest, sending him through plenty of towns before divign straight back into the ground. Cain has already caught up with the Behemoth,as Destoroyah had gotten up. ''"If your wondering who put a dent in your flower,your looking right at him!"'' This just angered the monser more,how could some weird helmet wearing doofus damage HIM?! One of the most deadliest of his world! A sudden screech came out of his mouth as Cain simply just smiled and laughed ''"Okay then crab-face.If this is how ya wanna play.."'' Stating as another beam charged through the beast mouth ''"BRING IT!"'' FIGHT!!! Destoroyah fired the purple ray right at Juggernaut,who moved out of the way,leaving the building itself behind to get demolished. Jumping tower to bulding, Cain used hit and run tacticts to troll the crustacean. Eventually, the attacks fell short when the tail clammed shut around his entire body and dragged him around the city streets. Destoroyah laughing all the way. ''"GRAHH! Let go of me dammit!" Cain shouted in frustration before eventually breaking free and grabbed on to the pincers. Destoroyah was shocked when he found out he couldn't fly.let alone whe he got slammed down into the ground! Quickly getting up, he lets out his Horn Katana, slicing the ground in half.... yet no Cain in site. Mystery wouldn't last long though, Juggernaut quickly landed on top of the Kaiju's head and punched him right in the jaw with a giant "KRRK" sound following. Signifying the jaw was slightly broken. Marko then came in front of him and did a barrage of punches right at the face, followed by a kick to the chest. Getting pissed off even more at this point, Destroroyah used his Katana once more, this time slicing off one of Juggernaut's hands,leaving him grunting in slight pain,even if he knew it wouldn't last long. ''"Huh...maybe you ain't so bad." ''Cain sinisterly growled under his breath while his hand regrew from it's lost stump. "'''''But trust me when i say this battles just beginning!!" Juggernaut lept up and kicked Destoroyah right in his chest, knocking him back again, yet with his wings, the kaiju got right back on his feet and punched Cain towards the ocean and quickly followed suit. Marko found himself going far away from New York, infact, he wasn't close to North America anymore. Only thing he saw was the absolute demon of a monster making his way towards him at a rapid pace. It was a back and forth duel with rapid punches and kicks,until eventually the two made landfall in Rio. After a minute of silence, the two blew off the smoke and another clash of punches began. BBBBBBBBBBMMMMM..... This one was stronger. Every time they collided an earthquake made itslef known. the city itself got it worse, but the entire continent felt itself shatter. Eventually the two stopped after Cain started to favor a headbutt to the knee,forcing Destoroyah back down . It looked like it was over,until.... Destoroyah glew yellow and bolts of electricty ran through his body, the electric surge burnee throughout his entire body. Death Battle! Part 2 Death Battle! Part 3 Verdict Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla Characters Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption